The Ascent of Chicanery
by platform-shoes12
Summary: To him, everyone is guilty until proven innocent. To her, everyone is innocent until proven guilty. How they ever came to the same verdict, who can tell?
1. Smoke

**The Ascent of Chicanery**

.o.O.o.

**Chapter One**

_Smoke  
_~

The sky looked ominous with unforgiving shades of gray. It was the second of November and while the world commemorated the Day for All Souls, the Hyuuga family mourned the death of the clan patriarch's second and youngest daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi.

The influential family, sheltered beneath plain black umbrellas, gathered around the mound that now housed the remains of their kin. Their faces were void of any emotion so the sky cried for them instead.

Among the black and white tailored-suit clad clan members, were uniformed police officers in gray tops and stiffly pressed black pants. Traditionally, a burial of a fallen Hyuuga is a strictly-clan members-only event—a fact that relieved the Prime Minister from having to show up—but right now the superintendent general insisted that, for security purposes, their presence today is crucial.

This particular death wouldn't have been special had it not been the fourth death in the clan's main house in a span of ten months. In the beginning, the police thought the family was just experiencing a _very severe_ stroke of bad luck:

Ten months ago, the matriarch was driving down a sloping curve near the forested area of Hokkaido when a deer appeared out of nowhere. The matriarch tried to avoid hitting the deer and skidded into a colossal tree instead. The bumper of her sedan had been horribly crumpled trapping the hapless woman and cutting off her circulation almost immediately.

Three months later, the mother of the patriarch Hiashi fell asleep while bathing in a tub filled to the brim with water.

Just a month later, Hiashi himself died of heart attack.

And five months later, Hanabi was skiing in Alaska in a declared _"off-limits"_ slope. It was already dark and there were no lights in the area so when she did a particularly steep dive, she hadn't seen a huge rock at the bottom where she found herself colliding with an unrivaled momentum.

At least, those were the stories. But four deaths in less than one year and all from one family? That's _hardly_ coincidence. The police started growing suspicious. The Hyuuga case escalated from its previous status of _"accidental deaths"_ into _"possible homicide"_ and various theories have been proposed by the members of the police force each one wilder than than the previous. But no one wanted to handle it. If they are looking for someone who had the audacity to go up against the Hyuuga Main House Members (and they actually succeeded in their endeavors)…then they'd be glad to not get in the way and be run over in the process.

The Hyuuga Clan is one of the few ancient Japanese clans that managed to stay intact through the years—and through the years, its influence over the Land of the Rising Sun have grown accordingly as its population increased. It's powerful enough to secretly appoint people to important political positions and to rouse the Prime Minister at an ungodly hour to ask the most senseless question.

Members of the clan are also known to be very generous philanthropists. Their latest donation had been a seven-digit figure to the japanese art center.

They also shared very good working relationships with those around them despite their detached manner. Hiashi, the patriarch himself, though famous for his tendencies in workaholicism knew the birthdays and anniversaries of his employees and never failed to greet them either personally or via notes, depending on how important and valuable the employee is. Everybody loved him. And now he is dead.

Because of the sensitivity and the status of the people that comprised the case, the task of solving it was handed to the Superintendent General Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was famous for three things: his looks, his silence, and his genius.

His looks were not the rugged type that attracted women. They were smooth, aristocratic and bordering on flawless type that attracted ladies like moths to a flame. His raven locks were long, usually bound by a plain black elastic band. His eyes, framed by thick sooty eyelashes, were equally black although there are certain angles in which slivers of crimson glimmer from underneath. His cheekbones were high and between them was his aristocratic nose, above his pale pair of thin lips that seldom opened. And let's not even start with his physique.

More importantly, behind his pretty head was a well-oiled machine called _THE_ _brain_. Its power was rivaled only by their department head strategist's IQ of 200—a feat that ensured his unbelievably quick promotion from a Police Sergeant to Superintendent General, second only to the Commisioner General.

Now Itachi has some theories of his own regarding the case they have uninspiredly called the _Hyuuga Case _but he'd rather not discuss them until they have a few more, more conclusive leads. So far, these were what he has:

On the matriarch's case, what confused him was that the safety air bag should've gone off the moment the shock of the collision was felt by the car—but it didn't. Another thing that confused him was that no deer has been reported to be seen within the vicinity of the area where the matriarch died for several months. Autopsy results showed that the matriarch acquired a major concussion and a skull fracture due to impact.

As for Hanabi's death, Itachi only has two hopefully vital information: One is that Hyuuga Hanabi is an expert skier, and two, she was betrothed to the grandson of the third Prime Minister, Konohamaru Sarutobi. As to the other cases, he still has no leads.

Now that they stood among the _mourning _members of the clan, the police had one thing in mind: whoever's behind this must be really powerful, not to mention..._dangerous._

It was common knowledge that the Superintendent General very seldom handled cases and for this case to require his expertise, the case must be more complex than how it looks. Uchiha Itachi scanned the crowd for anything/anyone suspicious. It is entirely possible that the mastermind is from within the clan and he/she/they could be camouflaging like harmless doves in here. He has seen enough cases to know that in the criminal world, truth can very well be stranger than fiction.

In one of the cases he handled, an aristocrat claimed of having been robbed off of a precious painting he had on his wall. They examined the area and looked for clues but everything led them to a dead end. Later they found out that the painting was safely stashed off to their "client's" safe in Switzerland and the client had only been hoping to milk the insurance company by proclaiming the painting to be stolen.

Another case was of a retired professor who called the police to report that his servant had been felled in the shed outside their house. When the police came, he had been most uncooperative. Later they found out that the professor belatedly realized he had made the wrong decision getting the police hot on his trails when the professor realized that his divorced wife was behind the homicide. They further found out that the retired professor has been hiding his ex-wife in his chamber ever since the investigation began.

His eyes finally landed on Hyuuga Hinata, the remaining member of the main house and the heiress of the clan. Now she's all alone.

Hyuuga Hinata is twenty one years old and taking a 2-year MBA in International Business Strategy at the Hitotsubashi University's Graduate School of International Corporate Strategy after receiving her college degree on a neighboring university. Based on the school records, Itachi concluded that Hinata wasn't as bright as her sister, Hanabi. And unlike her sister, Hinata is very weak-willed. Other things he learned include Hinata's extremely shy demeanor and her relationship with his younger brother, Sasuke, for more than a year. Apart from Sasuke, the background check did not show anyone else from the opposite sex that she had been associated to in a more-than-friends level.

He beckoned one of his crew and assigned him the task of watching the heiress. The mastermind might be planning to take down all the members of the main house and since all four are down, the heiress is logically next on the list. She needs all the protection she can get. Itachi made it clear that Aburame Shino, the officer assigned, shouldn't let the heiress realize she's being watched. They should try to put her as at ease as she could get.

He looked at his watch. Almost an hour has passed since they came here and nothing critical happened. It appears that the mastermind isn't planning to strike today.

He needs to get started working on the case.

And he knew just where his next stop should be.

* * *

He hated white. White was the color of pretensions. It gives the illusion of purity and chastity-two things that are in very minimal, almost nonexistent, dosages in the world and there is no other place in the world that rivaled the hospital when it comes to the love for white. It might be to signify cleanliness and sterility but he knew better.

In hospitals, white is the color of death.

He ignored all the curious looks he was receiving from the people seated on uncomfortable benches outside hospital chambers. It must be really weird to see the superintendent general walking down the hospital halls dressed in his complete police regalia.

He soon reached the sterile looking door of AU801. Carved on the chrome-plated metal plate outside the door was Shizune, M.D. Autopsy Department Head. He pushed the door open and invited himself in. The interior was thankfully not as sterile as anyone would've expected for an ADH's office. The walls were beige and on an L formation by the corner of the room were brown leather couches surprisingly adorned with childish stuffed toys.

"Hn," He breathed out as he scanned the room for Dr. Shizune but he couldn't find the familiar dark-haired lady he had had several occasions interacting with. All he found was a peculiar looking lady with vibrant blue waist length hair dressed in familiar white medical overcoat. Her back was turned to him and she hummed a rather familiar tune.

"Excuse me," Itachi greeted. The lady turned around. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown and they were narrowed at whatever was on her metal clipboard. She flipped the paper and absent mindedly asked "Hai? May I help you?"

"Is Dr. Shizune here?"

From there, the lady looked up. "I'm afraid not. She's teaching part time in the med college here."

Itachi nodded and was about to leave when the lady cleared her throat and said, "Take a seat. Her class ends in ten minutes. She'd have to travel for some time. If you're willing to wait for half an hour…" She gestured for the seats with the stuffed toys in them.

The young superintendent general weighed his options and realizing that he has nothing better to do anyway, he decided to follow the young lady's advice. Now that he's decided to wait, he scanned the room for anything that might interest him and they finally landed on the young lady who was too busy to even pretend to be cordial. Itachi was never one to initiate conversation but since the lady looks as if she works here, he might as well ask if she knows anything about the autopsy of a Hyuuga Hanabi.

"First of all," the lady slammed a metal filing cabinet drawer shut, "do not call me _Miss_. I'm _Doctor _Akihito Sayuri."

"Uchiha Itachi," he introduced himself and was amused to realize that Dr. Akihito did not find handshakes necessary. And that the female doctor is not big on hospitality at all.

"And of course I know Hyuuga Hanabi. I conducted the autopsy on her." She paused and read the contents of the folder she recently picked from the cabinet. When her pause seemed to extend longer than tolerable, Itachi finally snapped and said "tell me about it."

"Secondly, I must make it clear that I am never fond of police officers. Thirdly, I don't appreciate being rudely commanded."

The young lady apparently was an ego-centric, self-absorbed, doctor.

"Does the list stop there?"

"No," Sayuri answered immediately, her brow rising, "it doesn't. Shall I continue?" Without waiting for an answer, she launched onto her final revelation. "Lastly, I was just kidding when I said all those things," and she flashed him a very pretty smile, "you must be thinking I'm a narcissist huh?" She walked around her desk and presented herself before Itachi and extended a hand. "Let's try it again, shall we, Superintendent General Uchiha-san?"

Itachi took her hand and dropped it immediately after. It did not escape him that he never mentioned his position at all—but then again, he might not have to. He's a bit _infamous _after all.

"Coffee or Tea?"

"Tea."

Sayuri smiled secretly to herself. She squashed the tea leaves and presented it to him and watched as he warily looked at the cup of tea.

"Afraid I might have poisoned you?"

"Hn" He took a sip of the tea to answer her question.

Sayuri took a seat on the adjoining couch and handed him the folder for Hyuuga Hanabi. She exhaled audibly before deciding to talk.

"This is the first case assigned to me as the newest intern in this hospital. I'm going to give you a brief background of my expertise so you'd know where you could ask my help for. I finished my course in medicine at Tokyo University. I originally specialized in neurology before I shifted to cardiology. I took minor courses in criminal forensics—blame it on the CSI series, I guess. I'm a big fan so…" She laughed a little and ignored the fact that the police officer wasn't listening one bit, "Then, when my adviser assessed my skills via several tests… she counseled me to take diplomat courses concentrating on autopsy. I did and that's why I'm here."

"All results are there. I've also taken the liberty of sticking post-its on the report to provide a more comprehensible analysis of the results. I've tried to write the sentences in a reader-friendly manner. I hope you did not find them insulting. There's no such intention."

Itachi realized, much to his surprise, that what the female doctor said was true. Although the varying colors of post-its bothered him a little, the notes written in them were easily understandable. _Efficient _that's what he thought of the female doctor but now that he can understand the results by himself, he found that his stay in the hospital is no longer necessary. He stood and bowed stiffly. "Arigato, I'll be leaving then, Akihito-san."

"Sayonara, ne, Uchiha-san," the female doctor stood as well and watched as the superintendent general exited the office.

When he was finally out, Sayuri stuck out her tongue. "Stiff prick." She really did not undestand how anyone could be so stiff as if they're afraid they'd make a mistake if they loosened up even a little. What confused her even more is why she, of all people, should be the one dealing with such a prick.

At that time, she felt her mobile phone vibrate in her coat pocket. _About time _she thought and answered the call.

"Hai?" she felt around her scalp and snapped a few adhesives and the blue wig finally came off revealing pink tresses. The brown contacts were removed next.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"I gave him the altered copy, yes." She shoved the blue wig on her bag and put on a short brown wig and round glasses to hide her jade eyes behind. The white coat came off next.

She heard her boyfriend sigh on the other side of the line. "Thanks, I owe you a lot Sakura-chan."

"Never mind it Neji." She smiled as she exited the room, remembering to lock it after her. "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

* * *

_

* * *

Review.~platform-shoes12_


	2. and Mirrors

**The Ascent of Chicanery**

.o.O.o.

**Chapter ****Two**

_And Mirrors__  
_~

* * *

_dedicated to Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha and snorkabuziaczek

* * *

_

Five minutes through reading the material _Dr. Akihito _gave him; Uchiha Itachi knew something's amiss. There were few, almost unnoticeable inconsistencies in the report and that could be because of either: Dr. Akihito is not competent enough to perform post-mortem examinations or _someone _altered the report. That _someone _could be anybody. _Even Dr. Akihito herself _Itachi thought and looked at his watch. It was four am. He briefly wondered if Shisui, his cousin, is already awake. Well, there's one way to find out.

He picked up his phone and dialed Shisui's number.

"Did I wake you?"

Shisui groaned. "What the heck, Itachi. Of course _not_, I'm _normally _up by freaking four in the freaking morning!"

Itachi ignored the sarcasm and launched directly to state his purpose. "I need a background check on Dr. Akihito Sayuri."

Shisui groaned again. Those who assigned the case to Itachi made a very big mistake. There would be no sleep for his cousin until he solved this. "Can't it wait 'til the sun is up and shining?"

Itachi did not answer.

"Fine," Shisui knew what the silence meant, "give me thirty minutes."

"Fifteen." And he hung up.

Itachi decided he needed a cup of tea.

* * *

_3:00 PM_

_Tokyo University Grounds_

Attorney Hyuuga Neji was one of the _most eligible bachelors _in Japan. He took political science before taking up Law—graduated at the top of his class and ranked first during his BAR exam. It didn't hurt that Neji isn't homely looking either. He had long brown locks and a unique pair of white eyes. His nose was patrician and jaws pleasantly prominent. His lips, though, were seldom smiling.

It wasn't innate of him to look grim at all times actually. In fact, fifteen years ago, Hyuuga Neji was a smiling, laughing, playful kid. He had everything he needed: a house, lots of toys, and a loving, proud father.

Hyuuga Hizashi was the twin brother of the Hyuuga Main House patriarch Hyuuga Hiashi. In Neji's opinion, if life is fair, his father would be the patriarch. But of course, that wasn't the case. _It's the Fates _he thought. His father thought otherwise. Hizashi was a loyal brother and clan member. He fulfilled his duty arduously. _It's our job as branch family members to protect the main house leader _he always told him, and he died doing exactly that. But Neji knew better, his father wouldn't have died if Hiashi helped him. He didn't. It was his revenge.

At one point in their youth, the twins proclaimed their love for one beautiful lady. While Hiashi was forceful, Hizashi was gentle. In the end, the lady fell for Hizashi. They got married and they had Neji. The lady died giving birth to him but Hizashi always told Neji, _you're mother adored you so much. _And he believed him. But Hiashi never forgave him. He believed if the lady chose him instead, she wouldn't have died. Later, Hiashi had no choice but to marry a woman he doesn't love. To which, he had Hinata and Hanabi.

When Hizashi contracted Prostate Cancer, the Hyuuga treasury was dwindling but Neji knew it was a little more than enough to have his father receive adequate medical attention. But Hiashi withheld that right from his father and now he's dead and he's miserable. That was the case until Haruno Sakura came to his life.

She had been the sunshine that lifted the darkness that covered him. She was vibrant, always smiling, beautiful and intelligent. They met during the spring festival—the first ever festival Neji attended since his father died. He did not plan on attending but his cousin, Hinata, wanted to go and he was assigned to keep watch of her. He was eighteen then, in his second year as a political science student and Sakura was sixteen, a freshman, pre-med student. It was love at first sight. It was as if he had imprinted on her that he couldn't let her go. And he wouldn't. And now they're together.

They were seated inside his Audi RSQ and Sakura was smiling at him like always. Sakura has finished her pre-med course already and at twenty one, she was a sophomore medicine student majoring in neurology. "I would be late for my class if we'd keep on staring at each other, you know?" she shouldered her bag and grabbed her books. She kissed him before stepping out of the car, "Thanks for driving me to school, Neji. Take care of yourself!" She blew him a kiss before disappearing into the gates of Tokyo U.

Neji shook his head and smiled to himself. He's so lucky to have her.

If he only knew.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was in her Physiology 81 class. Normally, she would be listening to her teacher like a mad woman desperate for information but today's different. She knew she did something wrong. That was enough to make her ill at ease. She fidgeted on her seat and remembered her encounter with the superintendent general yesterday.

The folder. The file. The disguise. She knew she's obstructing an important investigation but Neji asked her to do it. She loves Neji and he loved her. He wouldn't put the two of them at risk right? Why would he want to alter the autopsy results of his own cousin anyway? There was a niggling suspicion at the back of her mind that perhaps, somehow, Neji's deep anger towards the main house member has finally snapped. Could he be the one doing the killings? But they were reported to be accidents, right? But then why would Neji take the trouble of bribing a police officer to alert him if the Uchiha is going to the hospital? And why would he dig up the records of Dr. Akihito Sayuri?

"Haruno, you're fidgeting on your seat. Is there a problem?"

Sakura blushed as the student turned their heads to look at her. "I-I…gomenasai, but I'm not feeling very well."

The professor looked at the beads of perspiration on her forehead and her clammy hands. "Go home and get some rest." Sakura did not need to be told twice. She nodded and picked up her things before exiting the classroom.

She'd follow her professor's advice later. Heads turned as she ran on the corridors before hastily climbing the narrow stairs towards the library. When she was there, she picked an unoccupied table and began pouring the contents of her book bag. The original file folder of Hyuuga Hanabi's case appeared and she began reading it as intently as possible. She stuck the first pink post-it and began writing down the layman interpretation for the analyses. The rest, as they say, was history.

Before anyone knew it, she was on her way to Tokyo Doctors' Hospital.

* * *

At half past three Itachi found himself walking right through the familiar doors of Tokyo Doctors' Hospital. He would've come here earlier had he not been held up by an impromptu meeting arranged by the commissioner general that lasted for freaking five hours. Before that, he had signed and reviewed several reports that had piled up on his in-tray. When all of those were finally over, he immediately rushed to the hospital to do some dirt digging.

He recalled his conversation with Shisui earlier.

**-**

"_I have Dr. Akihito's background checked. Do you want me to send the file via email or discuss it on phone?"_

"_Phone. Do you have her picture?"_

_There was a pause from the other end of the line. Then, he heard Shisui laugh. "You mean to say you woke me up because you're digging this chick?"_

"_I did not say such thing, Shisui. Describe her prominent features." Itachi sounded so stern that Shisui had no other option but to be more serious._

"_Akihito has vibrant blue hair and brown eyes, about five-four in height and has pale skin." __**Check.**_

"_Academic Background and profession."_

"_Finished medicine at Tokyo U major in cardiology, minor in forensics and took diplomat courses on autopsy. Was the youngest and newest intern at the autopsy department of TDH." __**Check.**_

"_Thanks, Shisui. Send me the report online." He waited for his cousin to hang up in vain. On the contrary, Shisui appeared as if he wanted to say something. And of course, Shisui always wants to say something and he did not have the extraordinary amount of self-control Itachi possessed to do otherwise. He launched straight on._

"_You know, what, Itachi? I shouldn't be saying this but…Man! I never thought you'd be digging female doctors—or that you'd be digging anyone at all. It's just too bad that you wanted this one though...of all people."_

_Itachi almost frowned. Was there some major defect on the doctor's background? "Why?"_

"_What do you mean why? Common sense, man!" Shisui paused, "Why would you like someone who's dead?"_

_Itachi felt his blood froze the moment he heard the word. He kept the urgency that he suddenly felt from showing on his voice. "Dead? How many hours ago?"_

"_Look dude, what do you mean hours? Fine, I'm a computer geek but I'm not a math whiz. All I know is that she died two years ago. Good luck with her. I'm going back to sleep."_

And now Itachi's back to find the truth out. If Dr. Akihito was really dead then the doctor he talked to yesterday is a poser. If she's a poser then there must be someone who tipped her off that he's coming to the hospital, because an investigation has started, to take the autopsy results; otherwise, she _must_ have a pretty accurate instinct on timing. If the former is true, then there's someone in his team who has a big mouth that should be sewn tightly.

Whoever was orchestrating this whole event must have the resources to pull off such stunts. And where was Dr. Shizune anyway? How could they have full access to her office when she only goes out to teach for a few hours before returning? The timing would be risky.

Itachi _almost_ halted in his steps as another realization hit him. The mastermind has worked so meticulously that he doubted he'd be willing to take such large risks. If Dr. Shizune caught another female in a medical coat in her office…questions would arise especially since the poser is dressed like Dr. Akihito who was supposedly dead. But of course they'd have full access to her office if…Dr. Shizune is out of the way. Now there are several ways to do that…and one of it is to permanently get rid of her. Itachi retraced his steps to the reception desk.

He flashed his badge on the nurses. "Excuse me. I need to see Dr. Shizune. Is she on a class right now?"

The nurses gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, you must be mistaken, sir. Dr. Shizune has quitted her teaching post since last year. She's working full time as head of the autopsy department." _So she's still alive._

"Then can I meet with her today?"

The nurses checked some file on the computer and answered him. "That would be impossible at the moment. She's on a month's leave for a vacation in the Bahamas. Pretty lucky to have won that prize trip from a raffle actually." _Pretty convenient too _Itachi thought.

They giggled and smiled at him coyly. "Can we help you with other…services, sir?"

Itachi ignored them and took the elevator to reach the eighth floor. It was fortunate that he did not have anyone to share the elevator with. He could think straight. This case can now be almost confirmed as multiple homicides—else, why would anyone go to such lengths just to keep the police off their track?

When the doors of the elevator slid open, Itachi was momentarily caught off-guard when a young lady with unevenly chopped raven hair, crimson eyes framed by heavy eyeliner, and black-painted lips unexpectedly collided against him. She looked so shaken. "Sorry," she'd said before sobbing to her pink hanky that looked so out of place for her gothic attire.

Itachi nodded and stepped out of the elevator before finding AU801. He wasn't surprised to see the door locked but he was surprised to see a manila envelope pinned on the cork board beside the door. There was a blank post-it sticking out of it. He removed the envelope from the cork board and opened it. Inside was the folder that said "Autopsy result for Hyuuga Hanabi." At the bottom there was "Examiner: Dr. Shizune Head, Autopsy Department." He opened it and a post-it fell out. He picked it up and read the content in half a minute before rushing back to the stairs, foregoing the elevator that was hopefully still on its way to the ground floor. If he's fast enough, he should be able to catch the lady with the raven hair...and hopefully get some much-needed answers.

_Superintendent General,_

_I know I have directly obstructed your investigation and I'm sorry._

_You should understand, however, that it's to protect several people _

_important to me. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, or if I'm _

_putting my loved ones in danger by doing this but I feel that I should _

_at least try to make it up to you._

_This is the untouched autopsy result of H. Hanabi._

_-HS_

* * *

Haruno Sakura stepped out of the elevator and walked right past an oblivious Uchiha Itachi…and out on the street. She knew he's smart…but not enough to catch her.

"Meiji Dorm for Ladies please."

The cab driver briefly looked at the eccentrically purple-haired lady in the pretty yellow dress before driving off to his destination. _Teens these days…_the driver shook his head and recalled how her daughter dyed her hair green.

* * *

He clenched his fist. It was all he could do to show his frustration. Of course…he should've thought of that in the first place. The lady could've alighted from the elevator on some other floor, changed her guise and disappear again. If he knew better—which he does—the girl could've left the hospital already without him noticing it. He looked at the manila envelope on his other hand.

_At least the day has not been a complete waste._

_But it's still a waste. _He clenched his fist tighter. Trust him to see the half-empty portion of the glass.

He knew he was doing this investigation the wrong way. He isn't as organized as he usually is.

He can't keep on guessing which haystack contains the needle. At least now, he knew where to start. He has to figure out who HS is. But for now, he has to go to Sasuke's party or his mother would roast him alive.

* * *

_

* * *

Review.~platform-shoes12_


End file.
